The Lightning Hero
by wildedge
Summary: It is at the end of the fourth of the shinobi war when naruto strikes Tobi with Raikiri Tobi in retaliation uses Kamui to send him to the young justice dimension. Au strong naruto without kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a idea that has been in my head for a while and I have decided to write it down.**

**Just to let you know that in this one Naruto was born three years after the kyuubi attack and his sister Natsuki had the kyuubi sealed inside her. Instead of Minato the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi sealed the kyuubi in Natsuki and both their parents survived. Naruto grew up to be a prodigy he graduated at the age of 9 along with his sister who is twelve.**

**Then everything is canon for his sister and the invasion was stopped quickly and Sasuke still defected. Naruto focuses mainly on taijutsu and has a strong lightning affinity and a secondary water affinity he managed to recreate the raiton no yoroi of the Raikage and during the 4th shinobi war is personally taught by the Raikage. This takes place in the final battle where Bee and Natsuki are fighting Obito.**

**Chapter 1**

"Haa!" Shouted Naruto.

As he struck down yet another Zetsu clone he pivoted and with a palm strike shattered another Zetsu's ribs and then crushed his wind pipe. He looked around the battlefield seeing the allied shinobi forces fighting with everything they had. As they all knew this was the final battle after the five kages were defeated by the real revived madara Natsuki and Bee managed to defeat and seal him as well as taking the unconscious wounded bodies of the kage away from the field.

Seeing Madara being defeated bolstered the allied forces resolve and they were turning the tide of the battle. He turned and flipped the a quick number of hand seals and shouted, "raiton: Gian."

The lightning shot through two Zetsu that was trying sneak up a shinobi he then turned and started ploughing through many Zetsu clones. Trying to get to the field where the two remaining Jinchuuriki were battling the fake Madara.

His lightning armor was gone as he had only enough chakra to activate it for a short while, so he conserved it. His shinobi clothes were in ruins as his torso was bare to the world showing his compact hard muscled perfectly molded for a combination of speed and power. He had on a black pair of pants with a few rips tucked into his boots he had a pair of vanbraces that were just like the Raikages a gift from said man. He saw the three fighters he had been looking for and sped towards them knocking any Zetsu clone out of his way, he saw that Bee and Natsuki were bad condition and their opponent was close to their state multiple cuts and blood leaking out his mask was gone and bruises were starting to form.

Obito looked down at the two last targets that was left he had to admit they had pushed him to his limits, "I must say you two were more powerful than I anticipated but sadly it was not enough. Don't worry though due to your sacrifice I will bring an era of peace." He said with his arms extended.

Natsuki just spat on the ground, "Not peace! Enslavement people would not have a choice they won't be living. Your just a mad man that wants to rule the world trying to justify his intentions behind the false reason for peace." She growled.

Obito just sighed, "It doesn't matter you are both defeated and I have won so why don't we get going." He said.

Preparing his sharingan. To transport them to his personal space however he was interrupted. Naruto growled when he saw Tobi prepare to transport them away he activated his lightning armor, "Raiton no yoroi." He muttered and sped to him. "Lariat!" He yelled.

He connected sending tobi skidding ten feet away who managed to recover and stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes.

He looked at Naruto, "Well if it isn't the youngest Namikaze, so your amazing nintaijutsu skills weren't an exaggeration. Kisame told me about you and I must say I am impressed only thirteen years old and already stronger than most jounin. With a few more years you could be kage level, its a pity your his son otherwise I would have taken you under my wing." Said Tobi.

Naruto was about to reply when he barely dodged a Amaterasu from Tobi who appeared in front of him and tried to hit him with a fist.

Naruto dodged by ducking then back flipped and kicked him which just phased through, Naruto used his raiton shunshin and appeared behind him. "Elbow!" He shouted.

The attack phased through him and Tobi kicked him in the chest sending him to Natsuki's side. "Naruto are you alright?" She asked worrying about her brother.

He nodded and Bee butted in, "Yo bro do you have a plan yo?" He rapped badly.

He turned to Bee and chuckled, "Yea I do but you and Natsuki have to distract him okay." He said.

Both nodded and activated their bijuu cloaks and attacked Tobi and naruto waited and started to push his lightning armor to the max and started to concentrate lightning into his hand. Both jinchuriki were holding Madara at bay and kicked him into the where Bee hit him with a lightning jutsu and Natsuki appeared above him with a giant ball of energy, "Rasengan!" She shouted.

He was hit and hit the ground hard and both Bee and Natsuki then blurred hand seals before slamming them on the ground. The seals then traveled to Tobi binding him to the spot but only holding for him for a few moments. However that was only enough but they heard a shrieking noise the sound of birds shrieking and Tobi felt a blinding pain in his chest. He looked down to see Naruto crouching down with his hand through his chest.

"Thank you Kakashi!" He thought.

Naruto was exhausted he had spent the last of his chakra in that attack. His lightning armor had was gone now but it was worth it for this one shot kill and was already congratulating himself. However it was cut short by the feeling he felt now and then Tobi bit out, "You may have defeated me but I won't let you get away unscathed! Now die!" Shrieked Tobi.

"Kamui!" He shouted.

"Naruto!" Shouted a hysterical Natsuki.

While Bee held her back with a solemn expression on his face. Then so Naruto saw only black and with that he was gone from the shinobi world.

"Ugghh! Damn you Tobi." He growled out.

He sat up and held his aching head, "Man my head feels like its about to explode." He muttered.

He stood up and and checked himself seeing that his wounds stopped bleeding and checked to see if his storage seals were intact. "Well I still have my supplies now to see where I am." He said.

He unsealed one of his storage seals and a few scrolls popped out with the kanji for food, clothes, ninja tools and money.

He resealed his ninja tools and money and put on the fresh clothes which was boots with steel tipped toes, black pants and long sleeve shirt. Then he had some of the rations he bought, "man I wish I had sealed more ramen hopefully wherever I am they would have it." He said.

Naruto started to drool thinking about his precious food, "Oooh my sweet ramen oh how I miss you, truly the food of the Gods." He uttered with a goofy smile on his face.

Once he finished his tasteless food he finally took a good look around and saw he was in an alley and walked out he stopped. He was awed as he looked around him, "Man where did that teme send me to." He said to himself.

As he looked around at the tall buildings the metal contraptions moving around in the pathway and the people walking on the sides of the stone road.

A siren blared in the background as he saw a giant Zombie burst out one of the buildings and people were screaming running away. Naruto saw that no one was doing anything, "Well I better help out so that these people won't get hurt." He said.

"Man I'm only at barely half my chakra and I'm still injured so I will end this as quick as possible." He thought.

With that he he blasted off towards the big Zombie, "Ready or not here I come." He shouted grinning all the way to his opponent.

**That's the end for Chapter one and to let everyone know Naruto will be paired to more than one woman and I will try not to make him to powerful as well. Read and Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey let me inform you that Naruto arrives three years before cannon. I would like to thank those who reviewed favorite and followed my story.**

**Chapter 2**

He dashed towards the zombie who stood at the opening he created out the building. The zombie noticed him just as he was on him however it was too late to stop him as Naruto hit him hard with his arm to his neck. "Lariat!" He bellowed.

With that the large man was knocked off his feet and let go of the bag.

Naruto landed and kept his guard up eyes warily staring at the downed zombie man, his instincts told him it wasn't over yet. His instincts were proven right when the zombie stood up and charged at him Naruto saw the zombie raise his hand and strike he blocked the punch. His eyes widened at the strength behind the punch, it was strong enough to send him off his feet and numbed his right arm.

He managed to recover by rolling to his feet and rubbed his arm to get some feeling back and stood up. "Man that guy is strong he could give Baa-chan a run for her money, I'm still not at 100% and at most have half my chakra. I can't fight him head on and my body can't handle the stress of my Raiton:no yoroi but I know what to do. Yeah that would work." He thought to himself as he analyzed his opponent.

"Let's see immense physical strength and endurance, not that fast and is a little dim. Okay let's do this." He thought.

He stood up and said,"Round two."

With that he dashed towards the zombie who raised its left hand and threw out a powerful punch but Naruto ducked under the punch rolling through its legs. He turned and kicked the zombies leg sending him to his knee's before flashing through a single hand seal.

Naruto hit him with a powerful drop kick the zombie roared and launched headbutt temporarily stunning him before the zombie scooped him into a bear hug. Naruto screamed in pain as the zombie was squeezing him before he heard a voice behind him, "Suiton: Teppodama!" And spat two large globes of water at the zombie.

Soaking him and Naruto before the zombie noticed that the one in his arms smirked and said, "Raiton: kage bunshin"

Which then reverted back to lightning which combined with the water almost knocked him out cold. Naruto seeing he was still conscious quickly activated on of his most difficult techniques, "Raiton: Raishinsho." He shouted.

The tecnique quickly took affect stopping the signals in his brain from going to anywhere else in his body, the body pathway derangement was one of the most difficult technique learned as it required extremely fine control med-nin control. Tsunade-sama had taught it to him and it has proven to be an invaluable tool to him she had even taught him a few medical techniques enough to get him by on the battle field.

Naruto stood up from his crouch and examined the monster of a man which had enough strength to match or even overwhelm Tsunade-sama. He heard a person drop dow behind him and he was on his guard he turned and saw who landed behind him.

Black canary summer saulted of a wall and landed at the scene of the crime, it was reported that the zombie man Grundy had robbed the bank. She had head out, she was surprised however to find the zombie man out cold on the ground and a rather handsome young man was standing not far away from him. She then walked up to him wondering who he was, "I don't think I've heard of anyone that matches his description, well I guess I will find out. He might even be league material if he was able to take out Grundy." She thought to herself.

"Hey there nice job with Grundy over there." Said Black Canary.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks so that was his name who are you and do you know where we are?" He asked.

Now that set warning alarms off in her head,"He doesn't know who I am everyone knows who I am and how can he not know where we are." She thought.

She then smiled and held out her hand in greeting, "My name is Black Canary its a pleasure to meet you and you are in New york city." She said.

This information sent Naruto for a whirl, he was now sure that Tobi's kamui had sent him to another dimension. "I doubt this woman would lie to me but I have to be sure, if I am in a different dimension how am I going to get back." He thought.

Naruto grabbed his chest as if in pain, "Natsuki, Mom all my friends will I ever see them again." He thought sadly.

Canary noticed the body language of the blonde before her and it saddened her to see that expression on his face. He looked like a good kid a very powerful one but he had a good heart protecting the people by taking on Grundy. Naruto finally came to and turned to the blonde that was staring at him he smiled and bowed politely, "I thank you for the information and it was a pleasure to meet you but I think I should go now." He said smiling.

Naruto turned and began to walk away when he heard the lady he know knew as Black Canary shout at him to wait. She walked up to him and smiled putting a hand on his shoulder causing him to tense, "Wait you aren't from around here are you?" She said.

This caused Naruto to become wary at what she would do to him, "What makes you think that?" He asked face now blank.

Canary just smiled cheerfully, "For one no one dresses like that, there has been no reports of someone like you in this city and we have been speaking the whole time in Japanese. So where are you from." She asked.

He just stared at her face blank, "I'm not from around her but I'm not ready to tell you about my past." He said staring away rom here.

Canary just nodded understandingly, "I get it so what can you tell me." She asked.

He answered, "First I'm not a threat to anyone but bad guys, my name is Naruto and I'm thirteen years old and I'm a ninja." He said mysteriously.

She nodded pondering what she just heard and then made a decision about the powerful teen she looked him in the eye, "I know that all this is new so I would like to ask would you like to stay with me and become my partner in fighting crime. I could help you get acclimated to the area and you would have friend and a home so what do you say?" She asked with a big smile.

Naruto thought hard on her offer, she could help him become accustomed much easier than on his own, she knows the area and could teach him to read and write their language and as much as hated to admit it he hated being alone. "I guess I could accept her offer until I can find a way home and I can help people while I do it." He thought.

Naruto then stared at Black Canary then nodded his head speaking in a neutral tone, "I accept."

She smiled at his answer, "The police should be here soon and with Grundy out we can safely leave him here for them to pick up. Now why don't I show you to your new home alright. Now follow me, keep up if you can." She tossed out behind her as she started to head on him on the rooftops.

Naruto however only chuckled and shot after her easily keeping pace gaining a raised eyebrow from the blonde haired beauty.

"This is going to be the start of a very interesting partnership." were the thoughts of the Black canary.

**Chapter end.**

**Just to let you guys know that this takes three years before cannon in 2007 a year before Dinah joins the justice league. I'm sorry for another short chapter but with christmas around the corner I have been very busy with family and friends but the next chapter will be longer at least 3k or more. Though it won't be soon as I still need to update two of my other stories and I don't know when I will find time so please be patient. Happy holidays every one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Six months later

"Aah!" Was the scream of pain.

As another low life thug was thrown to the ground and a young man wearing an odd outfit finished beating the thugs. They were robbing a store when the he saw them, "Heh that was far too easy when is there going to be a challenge here." He said out loud.

The cracking of the radio built in his mask alerted him that his partner was trying to contact him.

"Canary I'm here." Was the short reply.

"Shadow we are done for the night return home." Was the short message.

"Roger that." He said.

With that he he tied up the thugs and hung them by a pole and took off via the rooftops.

As he traveled back to the house, Naruto would admit that these past six months weren't bad. I mean it took a while for him to accept the fact that he may never be able to get home, but he wouldn't stop searching.

He enjoyed his new life here though he was a bit miffed at having to go to school, you see Dinah, Black Canary's real name, had told him that children have to go to school until they finish the curriculum which a child finished at 18. The school was alright he made many friends but kept them at arms length so they wouldn't suspect anything of his disappearances at times. Dinah made him welcome at her home teaching him the language as well as how to read and write and the monetary system.

He made sure to exchange the gold for currency which he now had a lot of. He jumped over to another roof and breathed in the air and stared across the city, the city that he helped Canary protect. It made him proud that he was still protecting people, helping them by clearing the street of thugs though he had never faced another super villain like Grundy since he came. Though Black canary assured him that that would happen soon.

He jumped and sommer saulted over another roof before rolling and settling on his feet. He smiled as he saw the the three bedroom apartment it was a modest apartment in a modest neighborhood, he then shunshined into the apartment.

"Aah! That was another long night, but why did you call me back early I still had another half hour to patrol." He said stretching and staring at the person sitting in front of a laptop on a table.

She looked up still in her Black Canary costume eyes serious and focused on him, she turned the laptop to him, "there has been a string of deaths occurring in the gangs of organized crime. Most look like suicides others are assassinated by a member of an opposing gang before ending up dead a few days later." She said.

Naruto's eyes gained a steely glint to it, "they weren't suicides and you suspect foul play in this don't you?" He asked rhetorically.

Dinah continued, "Most of these killings happened in Metropolis, Gotham and Starling City, however recently the killings have started here though I wouldn't have found out so soon. It was brought to my attention from fellow colleagues in our professions." She said before gesturing him to turn around.

Naruto was kicking himself for not having his guard up as he only felt them now. There were three presences, a dark one that was well trained in the ninja arts, another above average pool of chakra like Canary's and another was huge but also alien like most likely superman or martian manhunter. He turned and saw three of the most famous heroes in the world and also two were core members of the Justice League. They were the Batman, Green Arrow and the kryptonian Super Man, he took of his mask as the Dark knight most likely knew his identity as well as Canary's if they were here.

He walked over to Dinah who had reclined in her chair before standing on her right and asked, "So what can we do for you?"

It was Superman who answered smiling, "We would like your help in tracking and apprehending these criminals as when we found out they had escaped to the city." He said.

Batman entered the conversation, "these guys are smart, careful and resourceful, planning the murders meticulously stealing large amounts of money and technology. For what we don't know yet however we think they are close to their objectives so we need to hurry." He said his voice flat without emotion.

Naruto absorbed this info quite fast and looked towards Black Canary who had stood up, she walked up towards the three heroes and extended her hand, "We are happy to help you in this investigation, let's just find these criminals before its too late." She said shaking Superman and Batman's hands while Green Arrow kissed the back of her hand.

He looked up at the beautiful blonde, "Its good to see you again Black Canary we should meet up more and get to know each other, maybe over dinner?" He said suavely he was knocked in the gut by an elbow from Batman.

He looked the dark knight apologetically and turned to the blonde beauty, "Maybe another time then." He said and with Batman and the kryptonian left the apartment.

Naruto just snorted at Green arrows antics which drew Dinah's attention she giggled seeing Naruto's expression. She raised her hand in a dismissive motion, "Aaah Naruto are you getting jealous of Green Arrow." She asked playfully.

Naruto snorted crossing his arms and looking away, "Che who would be jealous of that playboy, just don't like the way he looks at you and talks to you he is a womanizer I can tell. I just want to protect you from everything that would harm you and he may do it even unintentionally." He said now looking at her with concern.

She gave him a heartfelt smile and crossed the room and pulled him into a hug resting her head on his shoulder, "Thank you for looking out for me but I can take care of myself you have seen it daily when we are out in the field but it does make me happy that you care so much and your so cute when you're jealous." She finished pinching his cheek ignoring his indignant shout that he wasn't.

He just huffed before going to his room, "See you in the morning tweety bird!" He said.

Ignoring the pillow hitting the door as he closed it, he turned and walked in front of the mirror and examined himself. He wore the anbu pants taped at the ankles, a blue short sleeve shirt with standard anbu armor over his chest, legs and vanbraces on his arms. He wore a white anbu captain cloak with the hood up which hid most of his face as well as a clothe face mask which covered the bottom half of his face( Think of Kakashi's), along with an unseen orange headband preventing his hair from coming into his face.

This was the costume he chose to wear as his alter ego, the anbu wear in remembrance of his mentor Kakashi and Gai, the orange headband his sister and the ones he considered family, the vanbraces for his most recent teacher the Raikage. The senbon needles and first aid kit in remembrance of Tsunade and shizune. He took of his costume and looked at himself in the mirror his appearance he had changed slightly his face narrowed as he lost more of his baby fat, his hair was longer now at his shoulders wild and spiky and he grew a little taller as well.

He put on a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt and went to bed, thinking of his home, friends and family. He fell asleep dreaming of maybe being reunited again.

The next morning

He woke up to the smell of bacon in the air that had him instantly up, he took a shower and completed all his daily rituals, dressed and headed into the kitchen. He saw Dinah just finishing placing the scrambled eggs onto a plate he sat down on a chair and served himself a good heaping of the food. He looked up. At her," Hey I could have helped with the food." He said and placed a fork full of eggs in his mouth.

She smiled at him, "I just wanted to do something nice for you." She said happily while taking off the apron.

He just nodded scooping up the bacon and eating it happily making noises of approval, "I love your cooking and will we have training today or are we going to start working the case with Batman, Superman and Robin Hood?" He asked growing sarcastic at mentioning Green Arrow.

She just sighed at him picking shots at the archer, "Seriously Naruto there's no way I would go for Green Arrow his not my type anyway and yes we will have practice today but we will still familiarize the files that Batman has collected okay." She said leaning against the counter.

He nodded in acceptance with the change in mood apparent as he was happily scarfing down the remainder of his breakfast. When he finished he stood up and grabbed his bag, "Well its Monday and I'm off to school, so I will see you this afternoon Dinah. Uggh school I don't know why you made me enroll." He muttered out the last part.

Dinah sighed, "See you later Naruto have a good day." She said waving.

With that he closed the door to the apartment and out the front door of the flower shop that his partner owned as she worked as a florist. He made sure to lock the door and shot down the street to make it to the bus stop as he was a little late, he made it just in time as the last few kids were getting in as he arrived.

Naruto just walked into the cafeteria the first few classes had flown by as he hardly listened in class thinking about the murders and the pictures of the bodies. Something seemed familiar about them as if he had seen before, but for the life of him he could not remember from where. He was so caught up in his thoughts as he barely registered the calls of his friends as he sat down at their table.

He turned to the one who had called him he was an average height for a thirteen year old had short black hair military style, a slightly chubby frame, with brown eyes behind stylish glasses and he was light skinned. He was the first guy that had befriended Naruto and the closest friend out of all of them. He turned to the blonde haired ninja, "Hey dude, what are you thinking so hard about?" He asked quizzically.

Naruto just waved him off, "Its nothing just thinking about the new hero Raikage." He said.

This sparked the interest of the entire group, a blond haired girls with pigtails and green eyes named Jessica spoke up, "I heard that he is Black Canary's sidekick that is so cool to be near _the_ Black Canary all the time." Here she squealed holding her hands to her now pink cheeks. Here Jody and the rest of guys sighed drooling as they thought of the female hero, "Yea she is a knock out just like wonder woman and hawk girl." Said Jody dreamily.

Naruto just sighed at his friends reactions to his partner and the other female heroes though he does admit that all the female heroes and villains are extremely beautiful, even he admitted he had a slight crush on wonder woman. He decided to snap his friend out of his day dream as he was starting to giggle he flicked his friend against his forehead. "Wake up Jody your starting to act creepy again, seriously you and the others need to stop fantasizing about the female hero's and get a real girlfriend if you are that desperate." He said and with that started to eat.

Jody just sighed and crossed his arms, "Well we all can't be a ladies man like you." He muttered petulantly.

Naruto sighed, "Not this again, I told you I am not a ladies man." He said exasperately.

He pointed at him and shouted, "lies! We all know that girls even in the upper grades have the hots for you. They can't ressist that broody bad boy look of yours, its your fault that guys like us can't get any love from the girls." He said childishly crossing his arms.

Naruto just chuckled, "Not my fault your hopeless with girls so back to the topic at hand Raikage." He said.

A black haired girl with blue eyes named Amy answered, "Word is he showed up six months ago after the Grundy fiasco and started running with Black Canary and fighting crime. They work well together taking out all the crooks they come across, rumors say that he is around our age. That's so cool, imagine one of the kids here is the Raikage." She said.

The conversation continued so for the remainder of the lunch period and he then went to the next class which was history. He was barely listening to the teacher speaking something of a murderer in England he was thinking over everything that they learned of the killers. The moves, the kills and what they stole, he thought back to the body's that were left there and his eyes widened a symbol. A symbol was etched onto the skin of the target that had to be the answer, he needed to see it to be sure.

The rest of the day past quickly for Naruto and you could see him sprinting home through the streets. He quickly opened the door to see his partner finish a sale when he quickly asked,"Dinah I need to see the photo's again." He said urgently.

Dinah was eyeing him, "Why do you want to see the photo's again." She asked curious to the answer.

He looked her in the eye, "I think I might know who did it if it is even possible, but I need to see the photo's again.

She nodded and took of the gardening gloves before locking the front door and putting up the closed sign and then turned to Naruto, "I will let you see the pictures again but only after our training session okay." She said.

He wanted to see them now but relented as he wanted to work off some steam anyway. Thus they got on their training gear and headed down to the basement that was transformed into a training room. Naruto entered the ring first and loosened up he was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a white T-shirt with bandages wrapped at his ankles and around his hands that reached up to his elbows. He turned around and started shadow boxing warming up for their daily spar, he turned as he heard another person enter the ring.

Dinah was decked out in black tights with shorts over them and a sports bra on with finger less gloves on her hand, "Are you ready for our spar Naruto?" She asked finishing stretching.

He smirked at her cracking his knuckles, "Oh you know it this is the only time I can get a challenge. And I will win this time." He said settling into his fighting stance.

She just smirked at the cockiness of her partner in fighting crime, "Don't get cocky you barely win in these spars." She said getting into her stance.

Naruto just huffed, "You too they almost always end in a draw, your scary good even when I'm using my chakra to enhance my fighting style." He said.

She just chuckled, "It's about technique, speed and power I'm very balanced and I use that to my advantage. My technique and experience gives me an edge over opponents physically stronger or faster than me and allows me to fight them on equal terms. That's why we spar as it keeps our skills sharp in the event we face a powerful enemy, now why don't we get this started as the others will be here in an hour or two." She said and gave him the bring it on motion.

He just nodded and his face gained a steely glint in his eyes and a look of concentration on his face. He lowered his stance before pushing of his back foot and launched himself at Dinah careful not to use any chakra to enhance himself. She stepped back and slapped the straight forward punch away before firing a powerful uppercut which he dodged by by blocking with his left hand. Before spinning around into her guard with a elbow to her solar plex, she swiftly spun out the way and launched a round house kick he dropped to the ground in a crouch then tried to sweep her legs.

She jumped into the air twisting her body and drop kicked Naruto sending him to the ground. He quickly recovered from the kick and got into a ready stance and was ready to launch his next attack. He was halted by Dinah stopping him, "That's enough for today we need to clean up and get ready for Superman and the others as they will be here soon." She said using a towel to wipe the fine sheen of sweat on her forehead.

Naruto nodded grabbing the towel that was thrown at him by Dinah and wiped his forehead of sweat, "Man I hope we can find those guys soon before they kill anymore." He said.

She nodded her agreement at that and smiled mischievously, "So Naruto have you found a girl you like yet." She asked.

This brought a blush to his face clearly caught off guard by the question, "What! No! I don't like any girl." He sputtered out.

She giggled and brought an arm around his shoulders and brought him into a hug, squashing his face against her breast. She smiled, "Well I should hope not after all can't have you cheating on me with another woman." She said cheekily.

He sputtered and mumbled something incoherently but managed to regain his cool. Coughing into his hand he responded, "Really Dinah why do you have to tease me so much, I'm only 13 I don't need a girl yet and we should really start focusing on the case alright." He said seriously.

She sighed but accepted and bumped him with her hip, "Why don't you get cleaned up first while I whip us something up okay?"She said gaining a smile from the blonde ninja.

Who rocketed up the stairs to get to the shower he managed to shower quickly and let Dinah into the bathroom. He was dressed in a pair of jeans with a black muscle shirt and sneakers he was waiting for Dinah to finish up and come into the kitchen to eat. It was ten minutes later when she arrived in the kitchen dressed in baggy tight skinny jeans a blue tank top with her heeled shoes and wet hair still clinging to her shoulders.

This was another reminder to him how beautiful she was even in just everyday clothes, he grew to be very protective of the blonde woman. She was kind, friendly and would help someone who needed it, she was there for him since he got here he didn't know what his feelings for her right know. As he stared at her right now he knew she was his best friend and partner and for right now that was enough.

They ate and chatted and laughed with each other at the jokes being traded just getting to know each other better.

It was 8pm when he sensed the three people that he and Dinah were waiting for he walked into the living room to see all of them sit down and Batman brought the files for them to review. He went over and sat with Dinah on the couch who was decked in her costume, "So what is the plan?" He asked.

The dark knight answered his question, "We are going to go through the cases including the two ones that happened her to see if we missed something or to find any connections." He said before returning to the files.

Naruto nodded and remembered he slapped his face, "uggh I can't believe I forgot! Hey Batman can I see the photo's I think I have a lead but I need to see the photo's to confirm my theory." He said.

This drew the others attention as the dark knight handed over the pictures they watched the blonde leaf through them e stopped his eyes widen and stood frozen.

He couldn't believe it how could he be here or even alive for that matter but here was the proof. He turned to the others and spoke in an even tone, "I know who is at least part of the group doing this, you see the bodies are mutilated as well as they have similar marks on their body's. It is that of a crescent moon with three tomoe's around them, this is the work of shinon and Hidan." He said.

Superman was the one to first reply he stepped forward to Naruto, "Who are these two Shinon and Hidan that your talking about?" He asked perplexed.

Naruto sighed before sitting down, "You see I personally know these two as they are from my world. You see I received a mission about a year ago that there were mass murders and dark rituals being conducted around an old ruin against nearby villages. I along with a team of three anbu operatives were sent to find out who was doing this and put a stop to it. We managed to locate the ruins and enter but were besieged by multiple enemies, we managed to fight our way through and to the chambers were the two conspirators were.

I later learned that the beings we fought were lesser demons that they had summoned by the sacrifices, we of course were wary but had no choice but to engage as they were going to summon their God one named Jashin. The anbu had pushed me through the entrance before detonating explosive tags trapping themselves with the demons while I was with Shinon and Akatsuki member Hidan." He paused here to allow them to process this and continued.

"I was naturally surprised to see Hidan there as Shikimaru Nara had dealt with him prior to this, but Shinon had managed to dig him out and sew him back together." He explained this was met with faces of confusion.

"Hidan is immortal meaning that even if you cut off his head he wouldn't die but would have trouble putting it back together. Also don't let him get your blood, because he would do a ritual that whenever he inflicts wounds on himself it will appear on the victim. But I digress we ended up fighting while Shinon set up to summon Jashin, I managed to dismember Hidans head and kicked him into Shinon who was distracted into the portal. It was the last I had seen of them, but to think they were transported here I have to stop them." He finished everyone was shocked at his story.

Dinah was worried about how this would affect Naruto six months ago he was highly professionally but she managed to allow him to relax. This might send him back to his previous self and she doesn't want him to go back. Batman interrupted the conversation as he looked up from receiving a transmission probably from the Batcave. "I've got news I know who has been helping those assailants its the Joker and Lex Luthor as well as I know where there are staying at. Luthor bought a small compound outside the city that place is crawling with humanoid creatures. Watchtower also reported there is a massive influx of energy in that area." He said.

This caused Naruto's eyes to widen, "They are going to try to summon it again, we have to stop them we can't let them succeed." He said.

All the heroes nodded at that declaration but before they could mobilize to leave, it was Naruto who stopped them. He stood up and crossed his arms, "Wait! I need to tell you that Hidan is focuses on mainly using his scythe and martial arts an S class ninja along with his special ability is incredibly dangerous. I will handle him Shinon is mainly a fuinjutsu specialist along with puppetry makes him a mid- long range specialist he is not as much of a threat physically. He does have a lot of knowledge in the art of summoning demons and that forbidden knowledge is why he is wanted." He said.

Batman got off his com link he turned to them, "I sent for some re inforcements they should be here now." He said.

There was a bright light and they saw three other members Twister, Aquaman and Hawk girl. Superman turned to everyone, "Ready." He said.

Everyone nodded as they had just arrived at the compound, "I have briefed you all about who is doing this and Raikage has requested to handle this Hidan himself as he has fought him before se we will let him." He said and was interrupted by Naruto.

"Remember don't show mercy if you injure them enough they will be sent back to where they came from and take out Shinon no matter what he can't be left alone no matter what. If he succeeds this entire world is doomed." He said seriously.

Everyone nodded and prepared themselves and entered the compound.

Chapter end.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4 sorry for taking so long to update, college has been crappy and my social life has been quite busy so I haven't had time to write. Its like 2am right now so I hope that it would be worth reading. Sorry for the incorrect name its Red tornado not twister I will be sure to change that in the fic. To answer another question yes Shinon is an oc I created.

Chapter 4

Blast from the past Part 1

The team of heroes were walking through the entrance and down path into the compound. Batman checked the the a computer held in his hand, "The tracer says that the influx of the energy is coming from the center of the compound. However there are are three other large energy forces that are also feeding into the larger one." Said Batman.

Naruto turned to him, "Let's look at this from another angle." He said.

He pulled a scroll from his pouch and unsealed something with a puff of smoke which turned out to be a eagle, he flipped through a bunch of hand signs before and touched it. The bird immediately came to surprising the group as the bird chirped and set off to the sky.

Naruto held the Ram sign and concentrated a minute later the bird returned and was sealed away once again. He took a deep breath to see the group's confused looks and Batman's annoyed one, "I was getting a birds eye view, it was a gift from my friend Sai, its a bird made from special ink he taught me the jutsu to animate the bird and see and hear through it. Making it useful for information gathering, this entire compound is one complex seal array." He explained pausing before he continued.

"Shinon's work definitely as no one else could have such an extensive knowledge of fuuinjutsu and the demon arts. He is also using the machines to purify the energy being pumped into the circle where it is converted into into a more yoki like state or concentrated state before being fed into the large summoning array in the center." Here he stopped taking a deep breath before continuing.

In the first array south-east end they are using electricity, where as in the south-west end they are using the mystic energy of the wizards led by Wotan. The final one is draining the life force of the hostages they captured." He said looking away from them seeing the enraged face of the heroes.

"Why!" Grunted superman tightening his fists.

"They most likely altered the ritual due to not having access to chakra and yoki to use in the summoning." Explained Naruto.

Green Arrow was about to say something but was interrupted by Batman, "Look we can talk about this later, right now we need to take care of those sealing array's as well as saving the hostages." Said the Dark Knight and turned to Naruto.

"Are there any obstacles to take care off?" He asked Naruto.

Who nodded, "Solomon Grundy as well a horde off the lesser demons are guarding the Northern sealing array and the hostages. Black Mantis and Bane are guarding the south-east sealing array, and finally Vandal Savage and Killer frost. Be warned that along with them there are dozens of lesser demons roaming around here so be careful and stealthy." Said Naruto with a serious look on his face.

Batman nodded his head absorbing the information that Lightning Shadow had reported to them and formed a plan in his head. "Good work on attaining that information that is a very useful technique what about the two, Joker and Luthor are they at the sealing array?" He asked Naruto which gained a negative shake of the head.

He looked Batman in the eyes conveying the seriousness of his next words, "I'm not sure but I believe they are there, Shinon threw up a barrier that prevents me from seeing through it. However he at least should be there as he needs to maintain control of the sealing array so that when he breaches the dimension it won't collapse on itself prematurely ending the summoning and permanently sealing his master from this dimension." Said Naruto.

Gaining a nod of understanding from the black clothed hero, "That's that Superman you will take Green Arrow and take care of the northern sealing array as well as the hostages. Aquaman and Hawk Woman will handle mantis and Bane. Myself and Black Canary will handle Savage and killer frost, while Red Tornado and Lightning Shadow will head to the centre sealing array where we will meet you there." Batman said laying out the plan for the group of heroes.

This caused Green Arrow to chime in Sarcastically, "Great we beat the villains shut down the machines and stop a mad men from summoning a demon god into this realm. Should be easy _Right._"

That caused a number of glares sent his way causing him to lift up his hands in a surrender motion. "What I was joking, adding a little bit of humor to a serious situation it looked like it was needed." He said.

Everybody turned their attention away from the archer to the shinobi who had a small slip of rectangular papers with a lot of sealing arrays on it. He handed one to each member of the group which caused the questioning looks that was sent his way. "This is one of my own personal creations as our radio frequency was intercepted a few times which caused the lost lives of a few good shinobi." He said.

"You just slap this on your arm and we will be able to communicate between us without worrying about someone listening in on our conversation. Red Tornado don't worry it will work for you as well it will relay the message to you." He said gaining a nod from the cyborg.

Superman turned to the group a serious expression on his face, "Alright we all know what we are here to do and you got your orders now let's move out!" He said gaining a nod from the group who all left to their assigned instructions.

Naruto and Red Tornado

They were both racing through the paths between the house knocking out the guards that were on patrol. "Haa!" Grunted Lightning Shadow as he axe kicked a demon literally bashing its head in and use it as a spring board to round house another demon into the wall.

He landed on the ground in a crouch before sprinting once again with Red Tornado on his heels. The android turned to the teenage super hero, "Question should we really be drawing attention to ourselves that we are heading to the main seal array." Questioned the android.

Lightning Shadow turned to the android, "Yes we need them to focus on us and not the other groups, because they will send Hidan to sort out the mess and I don't want him going after the others. I'm sure that Shinon now knows we are here and that we are so close to the runic array he will most probably send out hordes of demons to slow us down and then Hidan will come out. However be ready as while Hidan is not cunning enough to plan ahead Shinon is no wonder he managed to almost complete the ritual summoning in my world." Explained Naruto making sure to broadcast this to the others through the seal.

"Understood." Was the reply echoing through his head.

A few minutes later and a dozen or so lesser demon guards they burst through the gate, Naruto's instinct flared. He he shoved Red Tornado to the right while he jumped to the left and back flipped landing on his feet barely making a sound.

He turned to see a barrage of kunai and shuriken was embedded into the ground where they stood. He heard someone chuckle and turned to see that there was Hidan. Sitting on the gate that would lead them to Shinon unfortunately more than 4 dozen lesser demons were with him as well.

"Hahahhaha! Weasel boy is that you." Cackled Hidan insanely.

"Tch!" Was Naruto's only reply.

"Yes its you." He said then his smile disappeared into an emotionless mask.

"You where the one that stopped my masters chance to enter our world, I won't let it happen again here, plus." Here his sadistic smile returned.

"I still owe you for beheading me, yes your mutilated body will make an excellent offering for Jashin-sama!" He shouted out with glee.

"That's not gonna happen Red we should finish this quickly." He said drawing kunai in each hand.

Superman and Green Arrow

The man of steel and the green clad archer arrived at the sight knocking out the patrolling demons that got in their way. They crouched behind a large crate and peaked from behind it, "So what is the plan Super Man?" Asked Green Arrow.

The man of steel looked to him, "I will keep Grundy occupied while you disable the machines and get the hostages out. But do it fast we don't know how long they can still last." He replied.

Green Arrow nodded in acceptance and drew an arrow and notched it in his bow, "Ready on 3, 1, 2, 3!" He whispered.

The man of steel flew out from behind the crate and through the hordes of demons blasting everyone out of his way. He aimed at Grundy and punched the zombie square in the face sending him into the opposite wall.

While he was causing the commotion Green Arrow snuck past the disorganized demons towards the generators. "Okay now I just need to figure out how to switch this thing off." Thought the archer.

Boom! Bang! The fight between Superman and Solomon Grundy was fierce with the zombie having a slight edge over the man of steel due to the demons helping him out and taking critical hits for him. "Guh!" The sound of a lesser demon taking a right hook from the man of steel causing it to dispel back to its dimension. Superman dodged to the left and inhaled a lung full of air and blew using his ice breath to freeze over half of the remaining lesser demons.

He turned to see Grundy stampeding towards him and careened into his chest knocking the breath out of Superman. He carried on sending Superman into a wall causing an explosion of dust around the sight. The zombie however was sent careening out of the site and Superman followed after in the air and gained speed hitting the zombie hard with a three punch combo before hammering the zombie into the ground.

Superman seeing Grundy was down set to work on the incoming demons.

With Green Arrow

"Aww man this is complicated." Said GA sighing in frustration.

He saw that the hostages wouldn't last any longer, he accidently hit a rock sending it into the generator causing a loud sound that caught the demons attention. "Crap! Forget this." Growled out Green Arrow, with that he nodged into his bow one of his explosive arrows and fired.

Superman heard the explosion and turned to see that the Archer had destroyed the generators but seeing that the energy conversion had stopped he could safely allow the hostages to escape. He turned back to the demons and the now revived Grundy and clapped his hands together causing a shockwave to ring through the demons and Grundy.

Sending them to ground momentarily stunned and causing others to even dispel, he took to the air and landed next to arrow just as he finished knocking out the last demon. "So big blue I get the hostages you handle Grundy." Said Arrow notching another arrow into his bow.

"Agreed hurry though the longer we take the less chance the people have to survive as we don't know the extent that they are harmed." Said Superman.

With that they separated and got to work.

**Well that's a rap for part one I know that I was away for quite a while so hopefully I will be able to update more in the future. So read review please. I also want to thank those that reviewed favorited and followed my story. After this is when I will reach the young justice time line and if you want you can let me know whether you think he should join the justice league or not.**


End file.
